Blood of Our Father
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Chase is abducted. When Chase discovers something about his family, one member in particular, it brings tension. When the truth is unveiled, a disastrous skirmish leaves the Davenports with an unimaginable loss. Multi-chapter. First of a four part series.
1. Let The Mystery Be

Chase Davenport was walking down the hall of Mission Creek High with his bionic brother and sister, and his normal stepbrother. He listened to Bree and Adam argue over some test -Bree would likely win- and heard Leo pleading with him. "Oh, come on man, just _one_ super-sense-eavesdropped-embarrasing- bit of information? Please! I'll...be your best friend!" Leo was desperate, and Chase understood and sympathized with him more than Leo knew. Didn't mean he was going to- _I like Lucy Harding_. Chase put a hand to his ear. He had just heard Jake the jock's voice in his head. Which was impossible- _I hope Ian_ _doesn't think I'm ugly!_ There was Bree's voice in his head. It sounded like their thoughts in their voices, but in his head. He hoped it wasn't a new bionic from Bree, mimicking voices and planting them in heads. Then it struck him. _Maybe it's a new ability!_ He decided to test if what he had hear was true.

"Leo, Jake's the one being a jerk to you, right?" Chase asked, trying to keep his hazel eyes calm, not filled with the excitement of a new bionic, if this was a new bionic of course. He focused on Jake, staring into his forehead as if he could physically see the thoughts. He strained himself mentally, pushing with everything until he got it. _Lucy's over there? Should I ask her out or beat up Dooley? Girls like strong men, right?_ Chase smiled. So Jake _did_ like Lucy Harding.

"Leo, Jake has a crush on Lucy Harding." Chase turned to Leo, who was grinning ear to ear. Lucy Harding was the nerdiest girl in school. Chase allowed a grin on his own face. He had gained telepathy! He wouldn't tell Leo though, not wanting to be bugged all the time, at least not until after he'd trained it a little. And had some fun of his own. "Adam, can you come with me for a sec?" Leo had a devilish smile on his face, obviously planning on using his newfound information against Jake. Adam's brown eyes stared back blankly. "Why?"

"I'm going to antagonize some jocks, and want some muscle so I don't get beaten to a pulp." Leo's eyes were fixed on Jake, already dreaming of what he could extort from him. Adam shrugged his assent, and both departed. Bree rolled her eyes. "I'm heading to my locker to get the boy scent off me." Bree had just begun turning when Chase blurted, "Why? To go pretty yourself up for Ian?"

Bree's eyes were blazing when she did a 180 to face him. "Excuse me? Where did you get that from?" Bree placed her hands on her hips, and Chase felt his palms grow sweaty. "I may or may not have overheard it per Leo's request." Chase lied smoothly, figuring Leo owed him one for the tip on Jake. Bree's eyes went murderous. "Leo is so dead!" She stomped off in the direction of Adam and Leo. Chase snickered to himself._ I'd love to see that fight- time to torment more students!_ Chase groaned inwardly. Principal Perry was nearby.

"Hello, shorty, backpack search, someone stole my calendar of pictures of me and my sweeties!" Perry lunged for the backpack, and Chase allowed it. Not like he had anything to hide. "So who are your sweeties? Obviously not a boyfriend." Chase knew she meant her cats, but it was hilarious to see her furious expression. He gave her his best 'I'm sorry' look. She threw his backpack across the room and stormed off. He picked it up, and heard the school bell toll. All that stood between him and the lab was study hall. Perfect.

...

Chase was waiting for his siblings in the schools' atrium. He tapped his foot against the locker in boredom. He wanted to be out of here before that bell rang. He didn't go insane, but it wasn't pleasant, either. _Just like Principal Perry._ Chase finally caught sight of Adam, Bree, and Leo. His super hearing told him they were amicably talking of Jake's extortion. "If they don't bully me, no one finds out about Jake's crush on Lucy." Leo was wearing the biggest smile Chase had ever seen on him yet. Leo looked down at his watch. "A minute until school is out. I'm leaving early. Adam, you coming? Mom's making cookies today!" Adam, at the mention of food , dashed off, almost rivaling Bree, who stayed put.

"I have homework to get from my locker. Why don't you go after them?" Bree opened her locker and fished out her textbook and some paper, packed it in her bag, and zipped it shut. Chase heard the bell ring. All the students flooded the atrium, and he was assaulted by snippets of thought. _Test Hard. Basketball. Trent sucks. Mom will kill me. Home!_ Chase put his hand to his forehead as if he had a headache. _Stop it!_ He heard everyone freeze, before someone called out, "Hey! Did anybody hear that?" Quiet audible chatter sprang up in the form of suspicious whispers, and Chase turned his head to see a glare from Bree.

"Well, _someone_ discovered a new ability. Are you taking bionic steroids? You have so many more than me and Adam!" She didn't sound jealous, though she had a right to be. "Maybe because I'm the youngest," He tried to shrug it off. He didn't want to tell her about how he had room for their bionics, as well as his own. They may have figured it out, but Douglas hadn't mentioned it specifically. Bree gave him a questioning stare, dropping the topic. "What is it, exactly?" She inquired. Chase rubbed his head nervously.

"Telepathy." She slugged him in the shoulder.

"So that's how you knew about..." Her cheeks flushed. "Ian." Her voice took on a dreamy tone. Chase was suddenly glad he wasn't a girl. His phone buzzed at the same time as Bree's. She sighed. It was Mr. Davenport with a mission.

...

"What do we have?" Bree asked as they entered the lab. Davenport turned to face them. "A facility was testing out some nuclear power, and then some of the walls caved and the reactor is overheating. I need you to shut it down, eliminate the threat, or, absolute last resort, abort mission. The facility has been evacuated already. Any questions-no, Leo, you can't go on this mission." Leo's hand slowly fell. Chase, Bree, and Adam all swapped into their mission suits, and headed out.

...

Chase and his siblings were investigating rooms down yet another long hallway. Bree let out a continuous groan. "There is nothing here. Why were we sent to a stupid empty facility with no stupid reactor." Chase heard the tiniest footstep, inaudible to everyone but him. He turned. A dozen guys had guns pointed at he and his siblings. Chase put his hands up, and a blue force field sprung up. The guns fired, darts bouncing off the blue wall. _At least we're wanted alive._ Chase called out to Adam and Bree, who had heard the gunfire and seen the men by now. "Find a secure room to lock us in while I figure out what to do." He ordered. Falling back to a single room was suicide, but it'd be easier to defend, and he didn't exactly remember the way out. Every hallway looked the same. Bree zipped in and out of rooms. Finally she found one, and they barricaded themselves in it. Chase began pacing, scanning the room and its surroundings. One of the walls was only 12 feet thick, and let out into the yard. Chase breathed a sigh of relief. They had an escape plan for a fake mission, because he had no radiation signals. Chase walked over to Adam. "If you can cut a tunnel about this wide" -he showed the length and width with his arms on the wall- "we can get out. "

Adam nodded, and his eyes flared red. Bree began pacing too. "At this rate, it'll take Adam thirty minutes to create the tunnel." Chase informed Bree, having done the calculations in his head. "I'm sure you'll be home in time for your date." Whatever she replied, he didn't receive, because a stray thought entered his mind. _Davenport will pay me well for just one of those kids. Wonder why he wants 'em._ Chase went over to Bree, since she actually knew about his telepathy.

"Bree...should I have told Mr. Davenport about my telepathy?" That was what was weighing on his conscience. And since the last time he'd failed to tell Mr. Davenport about a new ability had caused him to Leo things up, he needed reassurance that it wasn't a continual phenomenon. She shook her head. "I doubt it would've changed anything. We'd still be stuck in here, with guys with guns trying to bust in...why would Mr. Davenport send us on a fake mission? He wouldn't try to get us killed, would he? He's our dad." She sounded like she needed a hug, so Chase gave her one and pulled away.

"I'm sure it's a test to see how we respond to changes. The men have dart guns anyway. I'm sure there's no reason to freak out." He kept a calm face, but inwardly began to panic. _Would Mr. Davenport betray us? Of course not!_ Chase mentally shook himself. He had to stay strong; he was their leader.

"Wait, Chase, just mind control them like you did those students!" Bree clapped her hands together. Chase relaxed. He could do this, he'd done it before. He imagined the men, banging and bashing on the door, and tried to see thoughts in their minds, and twisted them to say _'Stop, we should just go back to our lives.'_ It didn't work. No connection, he could sense that much. He punched the wall in frustration, leaving a small dent. He was stronger than the average human after all. Bree patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Adam'll tunnel us out, and you can train your ability." Chase nodded, not really agreeing. He felt useless, like Adam or Bree would always have to rescue him. _Should I even be team leader, or is Davenport trying to make me seem useful other than brains?_ He was broken out of that thought by a loud crash. Chase looked at the door, stepping in front of Bree. It looked like one of the three metal hinges had been broken. He felt himself panic.

"Adam! Please try to hurry up!"

"Trying!" He received as a response. Chase took another calming breath. Bree voiced the problem they all knew, if not acknowledged. "Two more and we're finished. Adam, how far done are you?" Chase turned. His heart sank. Adam was halfway done, no way they could hold out that long. He realized he wasn't panicking. Because deep down, he knew what he had to do.

"Bree, I'm going to go out there and cause a distraction. Help Adam in any way you can. I'll be back soon, if I'm not, just go through the tunnel and hide for fifteen minutes. If I don't show up then...leave." Bree shook her head stubbornly. "No. I'm team leader, I wasn't prepared for this. I'm responsible for keeping you safe, so shut up and deal with it. And nothing is going to happen to me." He said that last part with as much confidence as he could fake. Which was a lot. Bree looked relieved. "And if you fail, which you probably will, someone's going to have to save you." Chase knew she was trying to joke, and appreciated her for her efforts, though they didn't help much. He approached the door, opened and closed it without hesitation, finding himself on the unsafe side of the door.

He sprinted to the left while the men were stunned, relieved to see ten chasing him. He slowed a little, just to make sure they could see him. He was faster than any fit human when he tried, and some of these men were not too fit. He heard and sensed darts whistling, dodging them with ease due to using his molecularkinesis as a sense of sorts, occasionally using it to throw the darts away or back at them. He took lefts and rights and straights and realized he was lost, and losing the guys. He rounded another corner just in time to have a dart slam into his chest.

...

Bree was pacing a hole in the floor. It didn't show, but if Chase didn't appear soon, it would appear in his place. She cast a glance at Adam's tunnel. Nearly done, another inch to go. And the lackeys outside had stopped banging, he must've succeeded, so what was keeping him? _Maybe he's lost?_ Bree giggled, the human GPS, lost. The brief laughter was consumed by Adam's exclamation of: "I'm done! Who's the man?" He held up both hands for a high five, receiving only a glare from his sister. "Sorry I'm excited about busting us out of here. Where's Chase, did we lose him again? He's so short it's easy." Bree wanted to punch him for making short jokes at a time like this, but instead crawled through the newly made tunnel, almost fainting with joy at the sight of grass.

Adam followed after, and rolled around in the grass like a dog. Bree gave an exasperated sigh and dragged him over to some cover. She radioed in their chopper, which would be there in 25 minutes. So they just had to wait for Chase. 5 minutes passed. She began to develop a tingling. 10 minutes passed. She felt every bad possibility run through her head. 15 minutes. She shook her head. She refused to accept the fact he was...gone. _No._ 20 minutes. She wiped away a tear. Chase was gone, and she could do nothing. Or wasn't willing to do anything. She grabbed Adam and bolted for the airfield. Was she running away from the men, or the fact she left Chase? She didn't know the answer.

...

Donald Davenport was not particularly happy. Especially not when worried. From what he could make out from Bree's static-filled communication, something bad had happened, and they'd been set up. They were alive, ad unhurt, and that mattered most. Donald's thigh was bouncing up and down in his chair. He rushed toward them and hugged them the second they walked into the lab. Until he realized there were two, and Bree was crying. Donald took a step back. _No, no no no no..._

"I'm sorry. It's my fault! I left him and he didn't come out!" Bree was weeping at this point, and Donald drew her in tight. She never cried easily. Adam looked upset, but determined.

"We're going to search for him right? Send a team into the facility?" Adam 's tone was more order than question, and Donald nodded. "Of course. I'll get on it." He swiped up a tablet and began typing. Bree and Adam entered their capsules to change and sleep. The lab doors swished open, announcing Leo's arrival.

"Hey guys, how'd it go-wait, there's only two of them...where's Chase? Did he..." Leo looked down at the ground, sadness washing over him. He'd liked the genius, for all his faults, which were quite few. Donald patted Leo on the back. "He's alive. We'll find him." Then Donald realized he didn't really know. Bree had been traumatized, not giving details, and what she had said...Donald shook it off. His son was alive.

"Bree, sweetheart, can we talk?" He asked in a gentle tone. She stepped out of her capsule, brown eyes red. Leo hugged her. Leo was close to tears to. Actually, he was crying, tiny tears trekking down his face. Donald took Bree's other shoulder and sat her down. "Bree, honey, what happened?" Donald wasn't as good at this at Tasha. At least with girls. But he was trying. Bree wiped her eyes and sniffled, readying herself. "We...we were in a room, guys with dart guns outside, and Chase left to make a distraction so they wouldn't break down the door and Adam could make the tunnel!" Bree began sobbing again, and Donald rubbed her shoulders. It wasn't super descriptive, but better than nothing.

"We should all get some rest. Leo, that includes you. No one cry yourself to sleep- he's alive, we'll find him, don't worry." And yet he sobbed half the night away.

...

"Subject C...operation beginning at approximately 4:50 a.m." The said as he made the incision in the boy's neck. In the viewing room, the boss smiled. He was going to enjoy this. After all, who wouldn't like absolute control of the world?


	2. When the Levee Breaks

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank dreamer4evera for supporting this, and all my awesome reviewers! The reviews mean more than you know! Because I'm nice, here's chapter 2! Chapter 3 will hopefully arrive tomorrow! Some of the next chapter may be small, and this story won't be terribly long. But, it is part of a trilogy -I have every plot mapped out, and they're all better than this one, in my opinion- so just hang in there and try to enjoy the ride! Thanks!**

The surgery was complete. The surgeon and two nurses cleaned their utensils, and packed up. None of that mattered to the man. Only what they had done mattered. It would change everything, initiate the first step of his plan. His first few had been failures, this boy in particular causing one to fail, but this one would not fail. Donald Davenport would be betrayed by his own children. What could hurt more than being betrayed by your own children, acting of their own free will? Donald Davenport was going to suffer. And this man was going to enjoy every second of it.

...

Donald pulled himself together that morning. No way would anything distract him -was that a dollar bill lying on the couch?- from finding Chase. His team reported nothing. Chase had simply dropped off the grid. Which just worried Donald more. Chase would never do that willingly. And if Chase couldn't defeat these guys, they were a force to be reckoned with. Bree and Adam were definitely going to school, needing a normal and relaxing day after what had happened. He also didn't want any distractions -was that cookies he smelled?- Bree was waiting for Adam at the door.

"Come on, Adam, or you'll be late! Leo left already!" She was back to herself after a nights rest, on the surface, at least. Leo had been a little touchy when he left, and Adam seemed less enthusiastic then normal. Eddy appeared, ever the loyal friend. "At least we cleaned out one of the rats," Eddy cackled, then softened at Donald's sad face. "Cheer up. You have me, and I'm sure he'll come back, if only to annoy me." Eddy promptly winked out. Strangely, Donald did feel better. Chase would come back, he certainly was smart enough to devise an escape plan. Donald just needed to be ready to get him. If only it were that easy.

...

Chase felt like a hole had been drilled into his skull and brain. He blinked his eyes a few times, shocked when he saw Douglas Davenport sitting in a chair next to Chase's bed. He was the bane of Chase and his siblings' existence, and also the cause of it. Davenport family relations were weird sometimes. Chase closed his eyes again, half-hoping he was hallucinating. He opened them again. There Douglas was. "Why am I in a bed, and not in some creepy cell being hacked by your Triton App?" _The one I've put defenses up against._ Douglas laughed. Not necessarily out of entertainment. "Why would I do that? I needed to...readjust somethings. It wouldn't work as well in a cell. I have no intention of locking you or your siblings up again. Unlike someone I know." Douglas added scorn in that last statement, and Chase knew it had to be Mr. Davenport Douglas spoke of. That didn't bother him as much as the 'readjustment' bit.

"What exactly did you readjust?' Chase growled in a voice weakened by a parched throat. Douglas smiled again, making Chase feel unsettled. _What evil plan did I just stumble onto?_

"Why, I simply moved your chip from your neck to your brain. Now it can't be taken out, and, as a bonus, I fixed your glitches. I also helped you unlock a new ability yesterday, that would've taken you two years to discover. You may thank me now. Want some water?" Douglas fixed him a glass. Chase accepted it and found it tasted sweet and pure. A mountain stream maybe. Douglas took it away beaming, obviously expecting Chase to ask more questions. Which he did.

"You just made my chip from my neck to my brain. Without my consent, and now it can't be taken out. Now why would I have a problem with that?" Chase let the sarcasm drip off his voice. For a genius, Douglas could be an idiot sometimes. Douglas put on a face of false hurt. "I made it so you won't glitch. In your brain, it grafts better with your nervous system. So no more glitches, unless you're hit by an EMP. But, I also unlocked a new ability for you. Never mind the fact you could've died during the procedure-"

"So, if I died, it wouldn't matter? I'm just a guinea pig, after all." Chase said sourly. Douglas looked genuinely apologetic. "I'd never let that happen, you're my son, after all. It was worth it, the procedure. It'll help us avenge Molly-"

"1: I'm not your son. 2: Who's Molly?" Chase was perplexed by the last one. Douglas was shocked. He made a tsk-tsk. "Oh, Donald didn't tell you...Molly was your mother. He's the one who killed her." Chase had no idea how to respond to that. Mr. Davenport...killed his mother? _No way! Not him! At least, I think he wouldn't..._everything started spinning and he felt the urge to vomit. Douglas handed him a trash can. Chase vomited up what felt like a few lungs and a kidney with everything else. He felt sick and weak and confused and scared. And very tired. Douglas patted his hand, and Chase didn't flinch. "We'll talk later. Rest up, and I promise I'll tell you everything." Douglas left, and even though Chase was exhausted, he couldn't help but wonder if the Davenport brothers were really so different after all.

...

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Chase. Want some water?" Douglas held out a glass. Chase nodded weakly. He felt weaker after sleep. _What's up with that?_ He accepted the water gratefully. Douglas gave a little cough. "So, where did I leave off?"

"Um...Mr. Davenport killed my mother." His voice sounded so weak and raspy it made him cringe internally. How would he ever escape if he was this weak? Chase noted Douglas' brown eyes turned sadder, as if it actually bothered him. "Molly...she was beautiful. Inside and out. When we first met, I loved her. Donald liked her too. I married her, and we were happy together. Adam and Bree came along, and Donald had been reasonably nice. I never knew just how bitter and jealous he was. Molly became pregnant with you, and Donald lost it. Unknowingly to me, he gave her a biochemical weapon. Soon, it became a choice between you or her. Guess what the choice was." Chase felt as if he had no breath. No heartbeat. Numb. If Douglas wasn't lying...of course he always could be... "Chase, I see the doubt in your eyes. Let me ask you this: if he did nothing, why, when you found out I was your father, did he not tell you of your mother?" Chase felt the seed of doubt take root. Nothing he could do. But he still doubted both sides. Truth is a double-edged sword. Douglas sighed. "How about I show it to you? While that bracelet is on you" -he indicated a metal band on Chase's wrist- "you can use only whatever bionics I allow. So," -Douglas pressed a button- "use your telepathy. Read my memories of what happened."

Chase felt his telepathy flow back into him. No idea how to describe it, it just...came. He tried to send it into Douglas' head. Surprisingly, it worked. The first scene broke his heart. A woman, with brown hair that naturally curled slightly and turned gold at the ends, with bright green eyes sat across from him. This must be Douglas' point of view. He focused on his mother. She was beautiful, with tan skin, a face that was elegant, warm, and relaxed at the same time. The very image of piece and comfort. He looked into her bright grass-green gaze. He'd wondered why he had hazel eyes. No he knew. A mixture of his father's brown and mother's green. The scene swirled and changed, now it was Molly, holding a baby Chase knew to be his brother. Douglas/Chase had an arm around her shoulder as both parents looked on their son, who then changed to a crying baby Bree. Chase smiled. Bree was loud even as a baby. Then he saw Adam, maybe two, and a one-year-old Bree sitting on a couch, with a pregnant Molly sitting next to a worried Douglas/Chase. So close to his dead mother, while in his father's memories. His breath caught in his throat. Even from Douglas' point of view, she looked so real and alive. "Sweetheart, it'll do nothing to them, except make them stronger. Donald...is worrying me. I don't want anything to happen to Sean or Arria. I'd do it to you, but with the baby...I can't risk it." Douglas/Chase touched her face and patted her hand. Chase felt as if he were only the eyes, everything else controlled by another force. His mother kissed him/Douglas, green eyes determined. "If you're sure it won't hurt them," The scene changed for the last time. He was looking at a computer screen, with footage of...his mother having him. While no woman looked perfect during birth, Molly looked awful. Deathly white, green eyes dull and tired, she looked sickly. Chase tuned in to the audio. Donald sat beside her as she groaned in agony. "Before I forgive you, promise me two things." Her voice held a steel will tempered with sickness. Chase felt tears form in his eyes. Whether the past Douglas was crying or himself he didn't know. "Anything. It's my fault." Donald sounded broken up, like he was just realizing what he'd done. _You killed my mother,_ Chase thought angrily. He focused on his mother's words. "Name him Chase, after my maiden name. And...don't touch my children. Let them live, you've taken away almost everything else. You know what I mean by live." She said no more. Two hours later, Chase was delivered. An hour after, his mother died. Chase was sent back to his own crying body. Douglas was tearing up alongside him. "I'd already enhanced Bree and Adam's genes, and waited a year before implanting their chips and enhancing your genes. When you were three, I gave you your chip. I did it to protect you, so later, you could all live and confront your uncle. Then I was booted, simply because Donald refused to acknowledge that he murdered my wife, and framed me. He took you away, and all I ever wanted was you back." Chase knew that the memories he experienced and had been brought over to his mind and molded as if his own. In a way they were his own memories. So was the undying quest for revenge. Donald had murdered his mother. He would pay. Thunder rumbled outside, and Chase felt a strange connection to the storm outside.

...

"Chase hasn't shown up in any hospitals, or any police reports...so that must be good." Three days had gone by since Chase's disappearance. Donald was the main optimist. Everyone's hope was dwindling. They'd never been apart this long. Chase had been taken, and with it a lot more than they thought. Donald looked more tight, less like his normal happy self. Adam was somber and silent. Bree was moping around the house, unable to forgive herself. Leo was doing everything he could to find Chase. Tasha was trying to hold them together.

"Well...at least he's safe." Tasha was doing everything she could to cheer up her son, husband, and stepchildren. It wasn't very effective. Donald put his head in his hands, and Adam punched the wall angrily, leaving a dent. Barely missing Bree's face. Her eyes flared with a fire lit by grief and tended with rage. "I should've stopped it!" Adam roared. Bree glared at him, all the bent up anger and grief rushing to escape.

"You should have! You're the oldest aren't you? Supposed to protect us? You failed and Chase is paying! He's probably being held by Douglas or someone equally terrible!" Adam's eyes heated up, and Bree super-sped herself into him. Adam threw her off, sending her through a wall. The three non-bionic humans quickly backed away. All three wished Chase were here to quell the warring siblings. Bree got up, and in Adam's voice said, "I'm Adam. I'm big and strong and stupid enough to let my brother be kidnapped trying to save my stupid self." She flashed toward him, ramming into him with her palms in front and enough force to send him through a wall. Adam got up, seemingly unfazed. But the sadness in his eyes said otherwise. Her words hurt more than being thrown through the wall.

"You stood around doing nothing! I was allowing us to escape! If anyone's at fault, it's you!" Bree stumbled back as if punched, then zoomed out. She knew she was running from her guilt. She sped through the town, knowing no one could see her. Her feet led her wherever they decided, and then she stopped. She looked in front of her. _The library._ One of Chase's favorite places to go. Guilt hadn't caught up with her, she'd charged it head on. And she felt herself tear up with memories. Then scolded herself. He's not dead. He'll escape and then you will protect him. She made the silent vow, and sprinted home, ready to aide in the effort to bring her brother home.


	3. Trust No One

**Author's Note: Haha this'll be finished sooner than I thought. But the sequel will be better!**

Chase was pacing. It had been five days since his kidnapping, and four since his surgery. He felt fine physically, but otherwise he was a mess. How could Donald Davenport, his loving father, have killed his mother? And yet all this evidence pointed to it. Davenport had faults, yes, but Chase had never thought murder was one. Chase pictured his mother, and grief stung his heart. Thunder wailed outside, as if joining him in mourning. The door to his room opened, and a clapping Douglas walked in. "Bravo, Chase, you're my favorite, you know." Chase was puzzled. Douglas had agreed to let him go, but this... "Douglas, remember what you said," Chase knew reminding Douglas of a promise would do little if Douglas actually decided to break it. But Douglas shrugged.

"I'm applauding you, Chase. You created this storm the very day you gained the ability to. And you've kept it going." Chase fought down the surprise, fought to keep his face passive. He thought of the connection he'd had to the storm earlier. It made sense. So this was one of his abilities. Chase extended his wrist. "Bracelet off, please," Chase was in no mood to discuss his abilities with his dad. He wasn't planning on talking to the other. Both had reasons to trust and distrust them. Chase hated Donald, but he still distrusted Douglas. Douglas took it off, and Chase felt his bionics become restored. He felt whole, in a way he couldn't explain. Douglas ushered him out, and began leading him through the facility. Chase used his super-senses to make sure they were heading toward the exit. Chase would've preferred silence, but Douglas was inquisitive.

"So, how are your sibling going to react when you appear unscathed? They may distrust you." Chase knew it was a reasonable question, but Chase was a genius. He already had a solution. "I'll say I escaped," His voice was curt, giving clear signals he wished to stay silent. Rain pounded away at the walls, and the wind howled. Chase wondered if he could really control all that power. Finally, they arrived at the door. Douglas didn't open it. "I can't allow you to leave with the weather like this." Chase knew it was a test, and also a genuine concern._ Can't lose your world domination tool in the rain, huh?_ Chase forced himself into a serene focus, tainting it only slightly with anger. He imagined clear skies, and willed it. To his surprise, it worked. He looked Douglas in the eye, and somehow _polite_ words came out of his mouth. Genuine too. "Thanks for the new ability, and not forcing me to stay here against my will. Or Triton Apping me. Or-"

"Yeah, I get it." To Chase's surprise, Douglas hugged him. It felt unwanted and weird and..._nice_. Chase felt himself relax momentarily, then he tensed up again. He had to focus on his mission, which was confronting Donald. He exited the facility, and once he heard it shut, used his molecularkinesis to send himself flying home.

...

Everyone was in a tense funk. Leo stared at the computer screen, hoping for Chase's GPS to turn on. Bree sat on the couch, holding her phone, hoping for a call from Chase. Adam aimlessly flipped through a book, as if it could reveal Chase's location. Tasha looked at her son and stepchildren. She missed Chase, but this was almost too much for her to bear. Even Donald was just clumping wires and bits together. She pursed her lips, and then a miracle happened. The door opened. And in walked in the most missed person in the household. "Um, hi," Chase spoke tentatively, as if expecting harsh anger or a fight. Instead he was mobbed by hugs. Chase's face began to go red, whether from lack of oxygen or the happiness of being home. The sunlight seemed to get stronger, clouds drifting away from the sun.

"Chase! I am so, so, sorry, I will never let anything like this happen again!" Bree was holding her flesh-and-blood-and-bionic brother so tight she felt as if she would never let go. Chase smiled, gently easing out of her grasp. "Bree, it was my choice. Besides, I managed to escape...so no harm no foul." Bree smiled, wiping a tear away before being shoved away by Adam, who bear-hugged his baby brother.

"I'm sorry you had to leave on such _short_ notice. Though, bro, seriously, I should've done something." Chase shook his head. "My choice, my fault. If you had, you and Bree may have been caught. You did what was best. I'm proud of you. Though I'd like if you laid off the short jokes for a bit." Chase smiled a half-smile, and Adam felt relieved. Leo took his turn, and embraced his stepbrother with one arm. "I missed you. These knuckleheads almost destroyed the house." Chase returned the hug tightly, smiling fully now. "So, what do I hear about a house almost being destroyed? I know you two aren't geniuses, but really?"

Bree shook her smiling head. "We did it...you won't understand until you experience it for yourself. And I hope you never have to." Mr. Davenport raced toward Chase and trapped him between arms and body. Something unnoticed by everyone flashed in Chase's eyes, then dissipated before Donald released him. "I missed you so much. Chase, I never would've given up searching for you. I want you to know that." Donald hugged him again, and Chase wheezed "Can't breathe". His stomach grumbled, and he looked down shyly, as if embarrassed. Donald looked at his nephew, who was in his eyes a son. "I'm ordering five pizzas that'll be here in five minutes. Tell me everything."

...

After every slice had been eaten, Chase's 'escape' been told, everyone had drifted off to their beds. It was 9:00 p.m., so Chase wasn't surprised. What surprised him was how easy it was to lie, and how little it bothered him. He told himself that it was just because he was focused on his mission. Afterwards, he would tell the truth. Hopefully, his siblings would understand. Chase stepped into his capsule, unable to shake an impeding feeling of doubt. He closed his eyes, begging for a peaceful sleep._ A storm crashed mercilessly against the cliff the house stood on, and above the crashes of the waves, the lightning cackling and blazing, he heard his mother's screams for vengeance._

He woke up surprised he wasn't shaking. He could hear the storm from his dream, almost as if it were real. It took him a minute to realize it was real. He must've called on it subconsciously. His first instinct was to tell Mr. Davenport about his telepathy and Atmokinesis- that's what google called it- but it was quickly overrode by the image of his mother's face and her screams. No, he would not tell her murderer anymore until he confronted him. He looked to his left and right. His siblings weren't in their capsules. He checked the time on a computer. It was noon. Of course they'd be at school. Stepping out of his capsule in his pajamas, he exited the lab, hoping to fix himself some breakfast. He'd wait a few days before confronting Donald. How he would stand the wait...a different story. He had just tucked into his bowl when Donald's thoughts intruded on him. _Money, money, everything is okay_- "Hey, Chase, sleep okay?" Chase smiled, a smile so genuinely fake it seemed real to everyone but himself. "Yeah, it feels great to be home." Mr. Davenport seemed satisfied with his answer. Chase went back to eating quietly, then, in fear that he was acting unlike himself, asked,

"Any new inventions?" Chase listened, pointed out a few ideas, and it felt as if nothing had changed. When everything had changed. Chase couldn't even trust the man who had practically raised him since before he could remember. Then an idea popped into his head. He focused, found his serene focus, and mixed in some anger. He found himself in Donald's mind. Chase sorted through the garbage memories. Someday, with practice, he hoped he would be able to find only the memories or thoughts he wanted. He thought of Molly...and found himself cascaded by emotions embedded so deeply he felt as if he were being smothered. He pulled himself out, feeling as if he couldn't breathe. Donald was ranting about his genius, and somehow, annoying as it was, it felt normal, soothing even. Chase felt the burn for vengeance momentarily dull. Then it came back, fiery as ever. He finished his cereal, and as he was cleaning the bowl, could imagine no better words from Mr. Davenports' mouth. "There's an incident at work that needs my wonderful intelligence to solve. Davenport out." Mr. Davenport left, and Chase fought the smile tugging at his lips. Then he went back to business. He headed down the lab, and heard Eddie flick into existence on a screen.

"Pest control! Pest control! Yes, I have a rat infestation in my basement- ew, one just walked by me, it's so small and hideous-" Chase opened Eddie's box and turned him off, glad of the silence. He then sat down in front of the computer, and searched up his mother. The results were a range that brought forth a variety of emotions. Christmases, vacations, a wedding, normal family pictures. Chase felt as if they were someone else's life, not his siblings' lives, not the life he would've lived. _Should've_ lived. He clicked on a file with her name on it, and he found her biography. She was 24 at her death. She held a degree in engineering. Her parents died three years after her. She had a sister. Chase found himself re-reading that. He had an aunt. An aunt who probably wasn't a power-hungry psychopath. Who probably had children of her own. Who might've wanted custody of her sisters' kids. Chase forced himself to read on. Her cause of death was a biochemical that caused organs to shutdown. The cure was highly toxic to young children, whose immune systems couldn't handle it. Chase felt a weight of responsibility on his shoulders. He had had a hand in her death. At least he hadn't administered it to her. He scrolled on, absorbing but not quite thinking of the information. He soon finished it, and, after taking care to erase that search from anything Mr. Davenport could do to recover it, he went upstairs. He read some books, watched some documentaries. It was weird how solitude sounded so perfect, and how boring it quickly became. He was relieved when his siblings arrived home, and he had no idea why.

"Chase! You would not believe what happened at school today! Adam got a C!" Leo high-fived Adam, and Chase smiled and congratulated Adam. Bree was rolling her eyes, though Chase knew she was proud.

"Well done, Adam, if you keep it up, you _might_ just have a higher IQ than a rock." She patted him on the shoulder, them began texting a friend. Adam and Leo chattered on about what happened, and Chase listened intently, surprised at how much he wished he'd been there. They talked for about an hour, and Mr. Davenport walked in. "Guys, guess who just made another five million dollars? I'll give you a hint: He's awesome, smart, and his name is D-O-N-A-L-D-D-A-V-E-N-P-O-R-T." Donald pointed at himself for emphasis.

"You forgot to mention he's really short." Adam stated, earning a glare from Donald. Leo broke the moment. "Adam got a C on a test!" Adam beamed at those words, and Donald looked confused. "That's a good thing?" They were interrupted by Tasha. She called them to her snacks, and Adam, Bree, and Leo began to devour them. Chase remained behind with Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport looked at Chase's face intently, as if seeking something. Chase felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Thankfully, Mr. Davenport broke the silence.

"Chase, you've been acting a little strange. You can tell me anything, you know that?" He sounded so sincere it made Chase wonder if this man could really have murdered someone. Chase shrugged. "I'm fine, really." What a lie _that_ was.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note: This chapter, I honestly will not spoil anything, but there will be a most unexpected ending. And I want to thank dreamer4evera for her support and Annabeth23 and everyone else! Give yourselves high fives or pats on the back! Enjoy! Next chapter is the last, but, if it is unconclusive enough for you guys, I'll make another!**

Chase was going to follow his siblings to their capsules for bed when a voice hailed him back. "Chase, we need to talk." It was Mr. Davenport. The one person Chase _didn't_ want to talk to. The one person Chase _did_ want to talk to.

"What about?" Chase had been acting like himself. He was mapping out the best moment to confront Donald. _Maybe the time is now._

"I don't think Douglas would've let you go so easily. I think we should scan you." "If he was going to do anything, he would've done it by now." Chase knew it was time to confront Donald. He couldn't stand to wait any longer. "He did tell me about my mother. How she died." Chase said no more, for there was no need. Donald's body language had guilt and grief written all over it.

"I presume he told you I killed her. He was right. I did. But not in the way you think I did, I swear." Chase was thoroughly perplexed. _How do you murder someone, but not murder them?_

"Oh, and I should trust you why? You just admitted to killing her." He knew what Donald's response would be. "And you can trust Douglas?"

"He told me the truth. Something you never did, even when we found it out." Donald shook his head. "Chase, if I told you three, you'd be out for Douglas' blood. He's still my brother, albeit annoying, awful-haired, evil-"

"I get it. So, if he's wrong, what really did happen?" Chase felt a pulse in his head. He had to know both sides.

"Well, Molly and Douglas married. She had kids. Now, Douglas began siphoning from the company. I put a stop to it, temporarily. He started up, so I thought, if Molly threatened to leave him, he'd straighten out. No. He messed with Adam and Bree, then, when I told your mother what happened, she began to leave, and came to me for help. He poisoned her. And you know the rest. She wanted me to watch over you three, let you live normal lives. I regret not getting her away sooner, but I cannot change the past. Neither can you, Chase. I know how much we wish we could, but we can't." Donald left the lab, and Chase felt rage burn inside him. Not at Donald. At the man who had taken everything away from him. Douglas. Chase forgot about sleep, instead changing into his mission suit, and headed to Douglas' facility.

... "Hey, Big D, have you seen Chase? Adam and Bree said he wasn't in the lab when they woke up." Donald's eyes flashed. He turned to Leo. "Wait, what?"

"Chase didn't sleep with them last night. What's wrong, Big D?" Leo's voice had changed. He knew by Donald's manner something was wrong. "Big D, what's going on?" "I think Chase might doing something he'll regret." Donald hurried down to the lab in an attempt to stop the storm that was surely to be unleashed.

...

Chase walked through the facility, certainty and confidence in his step. He found his way to Douglas' workshop, and, with his molecularkinesis, made the door burst open. He stepped inside. Nervousness flickered across the face he glared at. "Chase, did you-"

"Find out who murdered my mother? Yes, I did." Chase's eyes became harder than diamond. "And he will pay. I assure you." With that, he lifted his father in the air with his molecularkinesis. Time for some father/son bonding time.

**...**

Bree was anxiously awaiting their arrival. She had no idea what had made her brother decide to go AWOL, and Mr. Davenport wasn't in a sharing mood. A shame _she_ didn't have telepathy. Adam wasn't cracking his usual bad jokes, which was a good thing, and a bad thing. Even Adam understood there was something going on here. Bree wished she could ask Chase about what was happening, but it seemed he had been the catalyst of it all. Bree looked Mr. Davenport in the eyes, and decided she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"Mr. Davenport, what exactly is Chase going to do?" She kept her brown eyes on his. What she saw there surprised her. Grief and anger. She kept her face calm, her stubbornness taking root. "Bree, I think he may have gone after Douglas." Bree was perplexed, and it showed. Adam raised his hand.

"Why would Chase go after Evil Uncle Daddy? The guy is fun, I'll admit, but he's evil and kinda creepy." Adam's face turned more serious. "But if he hurts Chase, I swear he will regret it." Donald shook his head.

"Adam, I'm more worried about the opposite thing occurring." Bree stood up in outrage.

"Excuse me? Chase doesn't just go around randomly hurting people, no matter how evil or creepy they are! He has a reason, and you know what it is! He's our brother, don't we deserve to know?" Her voice cracked on the last sentence. She dropped on the seat next to Adam, suddenly feeling a weight on her shoulders. _I did this. I clearly didn't notice something was wrong with Chase._ The helicopter's sudden turbulence jolted her out of her thoughts. Mr. Davenport looked outside the cockpit window, leaning to the left to avoid the autopilot machine. "Oh, no. Chase..." Mr. Davenport returned to his seat. "I think Chase discovered a new ability. I think it was weather control, a more technical term would be Atmokinesis." Bree shook her head. Chase had just developed telepathy, no way he got another so fast.

"Mr. Davenport, there's no way Chase got that ability. He just got telepathy." Mr. Davenport looked at her, and raised both his hands. "It's been like six days, and I'm only now learning of this? If it's true, Bree, then the only other explanation is Douglas somehow made a bionic servant with this ability." Bree couldn't think of that. Douglas' last bionic servant had overpowered the three of them, easy. If Chase went alone, to a new and improved one...she shuddered. Then, an explanation popped into her mind.

"Or maybe it's just the weather. We can't have perfect weather all the time." Donald shook his head. "No, Bree, the forecast was sunny and moderate temperatures. This looks like the beginning of a hurricane. Bree panicked. "We have to get Chase out of her now! I am not losing him again!" Adam nodded, concern etched on his face. Donald nodded.

"We'll be landing in five minutes."

Chase had Douglas pinned against the outside wall of the facility, and it was easy to hold him there. He then sent him to the ground with one hand motion. Douglas looked up at him, and laughed, but with a begging undertone. He knew what power came with Chase, and knew he could not defeat it without his Triton App.

"Chase, I'm the one who told you about her. I actually told you the truth. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you killed her. You murdered her and you didn't care. You were never even brought in. I promise you, by the end of today, you will have payed." Chase was astonished and a little terrified by how cruel and calculating and calm his voice sounded. He didn't plan on torturing Douglas. He just wanted him to own up to what he did.

"Oh, well, if this is revenge, why haven't you killed me?" Chase responded with a flick of the wrist, and Douglas was once again on the wall. Chase sensed and heard the coming of the storm. _Ah. Time to put my new ability to use_. He threw Douglas down on the ground hard enough so Douglas would need a few seconds' recovery. That was all Chase needed. Chase focused, and rain clouds brewed overhead. Chase let the rain begin to pour, and then left the storm to its own whims. He pinned Douglas against the wall, and knew that by the time this storm was over, Douglas would probably think twice about going up against his children again. Then Chase heard the helicopter, and the voices on there. Bree and Adam and Mr. Davenport. _A family reunion_. The helicopter landed, and Bree zipped over to Chase. She hugged him, and in surprise, he dropped Douglas, who grumbled, and began to stand.

Douglas looked at the sky behind them and smiled. He had an escape route. Donald approached his brother. And punched him in the face. Douglas stumbled back a few steps. Donald threatened him quietly, and Douglas began to chuckle. "Ha, Donny, you're all going to die here. Unless, of course, Chase here can magically stop this storm." Douglas kept laughing, and all three bionic children turned. Adam and Bree just knew it was a bad storm, Chase knew it was a hurricane. _His_ hurricane. _Oh, no..._

"Wait, let's just get into the helicopter and fly off the island." Adam suggested. Chase glared at his brother, Douglas out of his mind. "Great idea! We can fly into it and die!" He clapped his hands in mock enthusiasm. Adam pointed at him. "I don't know if you can see him, but he's agreeing with me." Chase and Bree simultaneously swatted their brother on the arm. The storm rumbled closer, and the four non-psychopathic Davenports grew uneasy. Then it came to Chase.

"What if I just keep the storm away from us? Not the island, just us." Chase sounded serious and confident. Not that he was feeling much of the latter. Donald looked at him and shook his head. "Chase, if you do have this ability, it's too weak-"

"I helped summon and create this thing. The least I can do is stop it from killing us. As a last resort, I'll put up a force field." _I have no idea if that'll be effective against a hurricane_. The Davenports grouped together, and Chase held both his hands toward the storm, and began to concentrate. Adam bounced up and down.

"If Chase can control the weather, does that mean he could cause snow days?" Adam sounded like a child on Christmas. The joy was ruined by his sister telling him to shut up. After a few tense minutes the storm hit. It was devastating. Trees were ripped up, the facility walls creaked and groaned, small objects flew around. But, in a small dome around Chase, there was peace. Wind shrieked and howled, rain flooded from the sky in thick waves, thunder rumbled and lightning cackled, but in the dome, there was calm except for the shaking Adam.

"Hurricanes can last hours and days right?" Adam asked quietly. Bree shot him a glare. The dome's perimeter decreased an inch. Bree covered Adam's mouth with her hand, regretting all the germs that must be on it. Adam slapped her hand away. Chase winced in concentration. The dome's perimeter expanded. Donald looked around helplessly, then saw something right behind him. _The helicopter!_

"Chase, if we're mobile, can you still hold it off?" Chase nodded, one hand pressed flat against his temple as if having a migraine. The hurricane's power was too strong for him to last long. Certainly not the 2-4 days it could last. Donald boarded Adam and Bree, then motioned for his brother.

"Come on, Douglas, we have to go now!" Douglas backed away a few steps, on the edge of the dome. "Douglas, this isn't a trap. I don't want you to die. It isn't safe for you to stay here. Come here and get away from the edge." Douglas smirked, and was about to send a retort when Chase cried out in pain. The dome shrank about a foot, and Douglas was lost in the storm. Chase was filled with shock, and for a heartbeat, the storm itself slowed down. Then it immediately picked up. Donald recovered the quickest out of both of them, and he herded Chase on board.

"Where's Douglas?" Bree asked, "We aren't leaving him, are we?" Donald shook his head, fighting to control his skewered emotions. "He was too close to the edge. We have to go." Donald turned on autopilot, and the helicopter rose, and they flew into the storm.


	5. The Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note: I swear to you there is a good reason why I refuse to talk about the events of last chapter, sorry, Razara. And this, sadly, is the last chapter. FOR THIS STORY! The second one is currently underway, and no matter how far through I am, it will be posted next Friday -the first chapter, maybe second if I feel nice- and then...stuff. Thanks so much for the amazing support and reviews! I was initially very hesitant to even think of posting this, but you guys -and dreamer4evera, one of my best friends on here- have made it totally worth it! The next one will be called 'The Song Remains the Same', so keep an eye out for it. If you want a PM notfication, let me know, some people like them, so...just thanks again guys!**

The storm's clamor was the only noise to be heard in the helicopter besides breathing. Donald was grieving privately for his brother, and Adam and Bree were sorting out their mixed feelings about Douglas' demise. Chase was focusing everything he had into their protective dome. The same dome that had failed to keep Douglas alive. _Except the dome didn't fail, you did_. Chase had killed his father. If he hadn't been so bent on revenge, he'd never have come, and the storm never would've taken Douglas' life. Chase wanted so badly to curl into himself and forget this. But if he did, he would lose his hold on the storm, and they would all perish. The flight was overall relatively smooth, save a few rough patches here and there. Once they escaped the storm, still no one spoke. What was there to say? Adam spoke first.

"I can't believe Douglas is dead. I mean, I wanted him to go away, but not like this." Chase shied away, his gaze down at the floor. Guilt flooded over him. He was a killer, no better than Douglas. Bree sat across from the boys, her arms wrapped around herself. "I agree with Adam. But we barely made it out ourselves. Douglas strayed to the edge, and he got swept away. That's an accident. Accidents happen. We should...move on." Bree didn't sound terribly confident about the last part. Chase gazed at her. "Bree, that isn't what happened. Not completely, anyway." Donald flashed a look that Chase didn't acknowledge nor notice. He went on.

"Douglas was at the edge. I lost control of the storm for a bit, and the dome shrank. Then he got swept away. His death is my fault." Chase wanted to believe it was an accident, but what if his subconscious was tainted by his opinion, and 'accidentally' weakened at that moment? Chase shivered. Bree shrugged, and Adam wrapped an arm around Chase. "So what, Chase? You didn't kill him. You've had this ability...for six days. You haven't trained with it at all. You saved us from that hurricane. Chase, you did your best. You didn't kill him." Bree's words had little to no effect on Chase. Chase had always been told 'try your best, and you can do anything'. Well, haha, he'd tried his best and a guy was dead. Not just any guy. Chase leaned on Adam though, glad his older brother wasn't making a scathing remark or being insensitive. For Chase, for that moment, it was enough to be there, surrounded by most of his family, all supporting each other, bonds deepened by shared experiences. It was enough.

**...**

The minute the four black mission suits came into view, Leo broke into a smile, his mother beside him. Leo was beyond relieved. His family was safe. Then he saw their faces. Donald looked sad, Bree and Adam looked drawn out, and Chase gave off an aura of brooding and grief. "What happened? What's with the frowny faces? Come on, people, turn those frowns upside down!" Leo called. Adam tried, but failed. No one else even attempted. Tasha gave Leo a look.

"Guys, what happened?" Tasha went to her husband's side and began comfortingly rubbing his back with on hand, the other draped around Bree's back, giving her a soft squeeze. Chase spilled the beans very unhappily. "Douglas is dead. We were trapped in a hurricane-"

"Say what?" Leo exclaimed, then hushed himself so Chase could finish. "-and I was keeping it away. Douglas got too close and got sucked in." Chase's solemn tone didn't hide the grief or blame in his voice. But Leo was too inquisitive to notice.

"A _hurricane_? You were in one? Was it cool? Can Chase control the weather? If he can, can he _please_ summon up a snow day? I forgot to do a project because Janelle and I- were so worried about you!" Leo smiled, and the favor was not reciprocated. Adam answered his questions. "Yes. Yes. One word for it. Yes. Hopefully." Adam gave Chase a pleading look. Chase shrugged in response. He wanted to train this ability to its maximum potential, so no one else would die. He could even save lives. Snow days could help train it. An almost unseeable smile passed on his face.

"Fifty dollars, Leo."

"Fifty dollars? Where am I supposed to get fifty dollars? Sibling discount?" Donald interrupted Leo's bargaining. "Speaking of new bionics, when was I going to know about this and telepathy?" Scolding was helping Donald feel a bit better. He may have been too harsh, but he had a right to be. "I have no idea how we're going to train the atmokinesis. The telepathy...I have a few ideas. None of you are going to school tomorrow, and we're doing extensive training, understand? Get some rest. Tasha, Leo, let's go." Donald led his normal family up the stairs. Chase felt as if someone had sliced his heart into bits. As well as killing Donald's brother, he'd also been a complete failure. At least that's what it felt like. Adam and Bree created a group hug.

"You heard him. We all need some rest. We had a bad day." Bree stepped into her capsule, and was sleeping as soon as her pajamas were on. Adam was asleep a second after entering the capsule. Chase stared at his peacefully resting siblings. He felt jealous. Then immediately guilty for the jealousy. He wondered if things could ever be the same. After all that had happened today, something had changed inside them all. Chase wasn't certain about what lay in their future, but he was certain that for the most part, he could count on them.

**Author's Note: Until next Friday, or, if you wanna go check out my other Lab Rats fic (oneshot), feel free. If you've read them both, you're awesome and hug yourself and until next week!**


End file.
